Recuerdos de mi abuelo
by Pirika Black
Summary: Fci nostalgico que hice como despedida a mi abuelo muggle. No pretendo que digan que es bueno, de hecho, es cierto, no es Draco Malfoy quien habla. Pero en fin. Primer desafío del concurso MNTW.


Notas del 6/9/07:

Este es un Fic que hice para el concurso "Manicomio Next Top Writer", la primera prueba. Espero que lo disfruten aunque, ahora que lo pienso, es und rama, asi que… no, no lo disfruten .

ºOoOºOo

Notas del 10/6/07:

Ahora en serio. Por problemas personales no iba a postear el fic, pero a ultimo momento cambiamos de posicion con mi mama y vinimos a casa asi que puedo hacerlo. El que tenga dudas, lea el fic y va a entender.

En realidad iba a hacer un fic de comedia, pero, la verdad no estoy de animos, asi que se tendran que conformar con esto. Juro que escribo mejor, pero en fin... Igual, gracias PH

atte,

Will // Piri

ºOoOºOo

Recuerdos de mi abuelo – Capitulo único

Willow Black // Pirita Black

Sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar, al fin supe lo que era la tristeza.

Nos mirábamos incansablemente, fijo, sin decir ni una palabra, como siempre. Con mi abuelo nunca habíamos hablado mucho. Siempre habíamos sido retraídos, con una mirada decíamos mucho más que con oraciones. Yo, con mis ojos grises, helados de frío, él con su constante mirada severa, que escondía tras de ella un niño en un cuerpo envejecido. Dos Malfoys, como éramos, dos personas sin mucho que demostrar.

Al mirarnos esta vez, lo comprendí. Él se había rendido, ya no podía pelear más. Y yo no lo podía culpar. La vida no estaba de su lado y la suerte había dejado de tocar su puerta desde hacía tiempo. La vida, su vida, se esfumaba lentamente, pudriéndose, muriendo, fallándole. Su propio cuerpo, sus propias manos, estaban contra él.

A nuestro lado, un tocadiscos sonaba con nuestros tangos favoritos, viejos como él aparentaba ser. Sin embargo, debajo de esas arrugas, de bajo de su piel fina y amarillenta, debajo de su facha moribunda, un niño parecía contemplarme.

Y no era cualquier niño. Era ese niño con el que yo había jugado toda mi vida, ese niño con el que lo recordaba todo y todo lo olvidaba, a la vez. Ese niño, ese avejentado niño, que turbado en su enfermedad, decidió sonreírme débilmente.

De repente, una catarata de recuerdos invadió mi cabeza. Lo recordaba todo. No esperaba menos, es mi abuelo de quien hablamos. Ese niño al que yo miraba desde lejos, desde un metro ochenta mas abajo. Una infinidad de kilómetros a los seis años, sin duda.

Mi abuelo siempre me había llamado la atención de pequeño. Lo encontraba casi pintoresco, como una caricatura. Cuando estaba en casa, solía encontrarlo siempre deambulando por la biblioteca, sin rumbo fijo, pasando el dedo por el lomo de los libros y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para admirar uno, sin tocarlo.

¿Que haces, abuelo? – le pregunté un día

Recuerdo – dijo el hombre

¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Lo que decía el libro?

El hombre me había sonreído entonces y había revuelto mi blanquecino cabello.

No, querido… Los libros no solo dicen palabras. Tú los lees en un contexto, en un momento de tu vida. Y de vez en cuando sucede un milagro. De vez en cuando, un suceso maravilloso pasa cuando lees un libro. Con este, por ejemplo, – me había dicho – conocí a tu abuela…

Yo había tomado el libro y había leído el título.

El Ingenioso Hidalgo, Don Quijote de la Mancha – leí entrecortado

Ese mismo – dijo mi abuelo colocándose en cuclillas – ella me había preguntado que aventura estaría viviendo el Quijote en ese momento.

Yo lo había mirado y le había preguntado lo mismo. Desde ese día, comenzó una cita obligada entre nosotros. A las cinco de la tarde, tras la pregunta de las aventuras del Quijote, mi abuelo se sentaba en la biblioteca y me acomodaba sobre sus rodillas. Tras esto, lentamente me leía una página o dos. Nunca podíamos llegar a leer más, por que mientras lo hacía, se dedicaba a escuchar de fondo algún antiguo tango que le gustara.

Él trabajaba mucho afuera, viajaba excesivamente, como le había dicho infinidad de veces. Solía llorar cada vez que él se iba, extrañando cada segundo que no sabía de él y que no podía jugar al escondite en la biblioteca.

¿Todos estos libros son tuyos, abuelo? – Le pregunté una noche después de que terminara de leerme una historia

No todos – había dicho – hay muchos que no he leído y hasta que no lo haga, no atesorare momentos con él, por lo que no será mío, Draco.

Siempre traía libros de sus viajes, toneladas de libros que agrupaba pacientemente en la biblioteca de la mansión. Sin embargo, un día no trajo mas tomos para su colección, sino que en vez de ellos, me obsequió una caja de cartón. Al abrirla, extasiado por el hecho de que me regalara algo aunque fuera en una caja mediocre, la abrí.

Un pálido huevo yacía solitario en medio de un montón de paja.

Espero que la disfrutes – había dicho aquel día – Su madre murió y dejó a ese huevo solito… estoy seguro que tu serás lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidarlo.

Reía para mis adentros al recordar que con solo seis años, las responsabilidad no era precisamente un atributo que tuviese, había roto el huevo y matado el pichón en consecuencia a la semana de recibirlo.

Al recordárselo, mi abuelo tuvo la misma reacción que yo y lanzó una estrepitosa carcajada al aire. Miré hacia dentro de su boca y traté de no imaginar como la enfermedad se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Trate de evitar su mirada, casi simultáneamente, para que no notara como se había puesto vidriosa.

Por lo contrarió, desplace los ojos por los muebles de la sala y sólo me detuve al encontrar un pequeño mueble al lado de la chimenea. Lo recordaba perfectamente como el lugar donde me escondía a los ocho años, para que no me encontraran las elfas encargadas de bañar "al señorito". Me divertía dejar una rendija para que entrara el aire, y por ella observar a mi abuelo pasar por delante del mueble una y otra vez buscándome dramáticamente. De más grande comprendí que él siempre sabía donde estaba yo, solo hacía tal teatro para divertirme.

Traté de que no se me escapara una lágrima recordando a ese niño tan vivo, a mi abuelo, sano y jugando conmigo. Resultaba imposible reconocerlo ahora, postrado en un sillón, prácticamente sin poder moverse.

¿Dónde había quedado nuestra infancia entonces? ¿Dónde estaban esas risas que recordarle?

El tango siguió sonando a nuestro lado, cantando nuestras penas, llorando la tristeza que no podíamos demostrar. El tango, aquel tango querido, danzaba a nuestro alrededor, triste, apasionado e inmortal.

No como él. No como yo. Pues sabía que el día que él se fuera, una parte de mi partiría con él. Mi infancia, mi alegría y aquellos ojos brillantes, que paseaban por las estanterías de la biblioteca.

Estiró el brazo para que le tomara la mano. Volví a encontrarme con su mirada. Sus ojos, de un tono amarillento ahora, me miraban anhelantes. Lo tome de la mano reclinándome sobre mis rodillas. Otra vez nos miramos en silencio.

¿Aun no es hora, Draco?

No, abuelo – dije casi tristemente – Aun no

Sonrió y suspiró trágicamente. Bajé la cabeza y él carraspeo. El silencio nos separó, otra vez. Él sabía que se silencio me lastimaba y no lo hizo durar ni un segundo más.

¿Que aventuras estará viviendo el Quijote en este momento? – preguntó casi divertido

Mientras subía la cabeza, sonreí y volví a encontrar la mirada de ese niño. Me puse de pie y traje el libro rápidamente. Lo abrí al azar, esperando que cayera en alguno de nuestros capítulos favoritos y comencé a leer en voz alta, reviviendo las aventuras de nuestro caballero favorito. Reviviendo, también, casi simultáneamente, nuestras infancias.


End file.
